I Loathe You
by UndeservingHero
Summary: When the shark is out-swum by his minnow. R!KevEdd


_[D: I blame this one on everyonewantsthedoubled because we were talking about this scene, and suddenly A WILD PLOT BUNNY APPEARED!_

_TW: Mild violence. ]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Reverse! AU. They are Asphyxion's._

_I Loathe You_

The halls were almost empty, the final bell about to ring, as Kevin closed his locker with a clang, snapping the lock shut. He looked around for Nazz but found her talking to Marie a few feet away. Deciding against pulling down Nazz's wrath for interrupting them, he headed off for the gym. He attempted to push his glasses up, but remembered that he had worn his contacts that day so he didn't break his glasses during P.E. He chuckled at himself for forgetting.

P.E. was always the worst class of the day. It wasn't that exercise was hard for him. He was actually pretty active. He just wasn't as physically gifted as some, and he fell behind in most things.

The other reason he hated it: he shared it with a certain sock-headed individual, who, as he pushed his way into the locker room, zeroed in on the red-head.

A gap-toothed shark's grin was in place as the brunette sauntered over to Kevin. "Hello, Pumpkin."

Kevin sighed but tried to ignore the taller teen as he pulled his gym clothes out of his backpack. He was going to try and be the bigger person this time and avoid getting angry like he had in the past, shoving the simmering anger into the back of his mind.

Irritated at being ignored by his favourite dork, Eddward wheeled Kevin around and slammed him into the locker. He heard the feet of the lone boy still in the locker room retreat and the door close behind him. He grinned at the fear he incited. But as he looked at Kevin's eyes, he realized there was none hiding in the hazel depths, only defiance and anger. He forced his grin to stay in place. "I said, 'Hello, _Pumpkin_."

The Quiz Bowl champion refused to speak, just glaring up at the taller teen.

"You are quite precocious today, Pumpkin." He tightened his grip on Kevin's jumper. "Something on your mind?"

Kevin's face flushed with the temper he couldn't quite manage to smother. "I've got a lot on my mind, asshole. Let me go!" He pried the fingers out of his shirt and turned his back on the bully.

Edd ground his teeth at Kevin's retaliation. How dare he? He grabbed his red-head by the shoulder and spun him again. He would lie later and say he didn't know how Kevin's lip was split, but the sting on his palm didn't lie. Not hard enough to bruise, hard enough to split delicate flesh.

Kevin's sharp cry was a salve. He liked the way the red-head sounded when in a small amount of pain. He could only imagine what he would sound like when he was being fucked into oblivion or in post-coital bliss.

He pinned Kevin's wrists above him and smirked, meeting shocked and defiant green eyes. "Don't push me, Pumpkin. I'm not in a charitable mood today."

"I loathe you," Kevin growled at the swim captain, blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth. His hazel eyes were darker with suppressed rage.

Edd glared at him, tightening his grip on the wrists he held. "And I loathe you, Pumpkin," he bit out. _For what you make me feel._

Childish petulance coloured Kevin's voice when he almost shouted, "I loathed you first!" The flash of those eyes and the flush on his face, blood dripping down his chin, made Eddward's body overheat with need. And it pissed him off.

Hating himself more than the emotions, he gave in and crushed his mouth to Kevin's. The red-head grunted in pain as pressure was applied to his busted lip. Eddward flicked his tongue over it, tasting sugar and copper. It was intoxicating. Despite the smaller teen's protests and slight struggle, he pulled the abused flesh into his mouth and sucked gently, laving it with his tongue. Kevin groaned at the pulling sensation, unconsciously rolling his hips against Eddward's. Panting with the effort of restraining himself, Eddward pulled away. His face was slightly flushed. He let go of Kevin's wrists but the red-head didn't try to strike him or even push him away.

The anger had drained completely away. He was looking up at Eddward in confusion and not a little lust.

"You will come to my house after school." His tone brooked no argument.

A spark of annoyance lit Kevin's eyes. "Only because I want to know what the hell that was about.

Edward nodded. "So be it." He stepped away and went to his locker to finish dressing. He pulled out a shirt and listened to Kevin move behind him, changing quickly. A locker slammed, then the locker room door followed.

He sank to the bench behind him, twisting the shirt he still held into a rope. He closed his eyes and contemplated what had just happened.

He had never lost control before. He had once thought he was above such actions. But that red-head made him break promises he had made to himself.

In the beginning, it had been a game. He had wanted to see just how much the dork could take before he broke.

Turns out, Eddward broke first.

_[Contemplation]_

The house was dark when he pushed the unlocked front door open. "Hello?" he called, both hoping for an answer and silence.

"Take your shoes off and come upstairs." Eddward's voice came from the direction of the top of the stairs.

Kevin heard something in Eddward's voice he had never heard from the jock before. Curious as to the cause behind the emotion, he did as he was told. Only one door was open. Kevin stopped at the doorway and took in Eddward's room. Sticky notes and labels were everywhere. Awards and books were neatly aligned on bookshelves.

What kept Kevin's attention was Eddward. He was standing in the middle of the room, staring at Kevin. When the red-head met his eyes, he brought down the curtain over the emotion in his eyes.

Kevin took a step into the room. Eddward had a lot of defenses, but Kevin had seen the feeling behind blue eyes. He couldn't place it, but he had seen it. "Why am I here?" His intent was to get Eddward to admit to something. Anything.

The brunette watched Kevin like a snake that had been cornered. He stayed quiet for a long moment, then crossed the room and took Kevin's jaw in strong but gentle fingers to tilt his face up. His thumb rolled Kevin's lip carefully to inspect the lip he had busted. Kevin watched his eyes. Dark brows came together and he looked troubled. "This is unacceptable."

Kevin raised a brow. When he spoke, his lip moved away from Eddward's thumb. "I haven't had time to put anything on it." He was thrown off by Edward's concern.

The brunette shook his head. "You misunderstand. Your flesh will heal. I was speaking of my actions." His fingers, still on Kevin's face, brushed over freckles. "I never should have struck you. I would apologize but you should not be required to forgive me." Eddward's voice was hollow, dead. It confused Kevin further.

"Look, I don't care about my lip. Doesn't matter. I want to know why you kissed me." The question had been eating at him for hours.

Eddward turned away and went to look out the window. He waited for him to speak. "At first, you were a game, a toy to be played with until broken." He turned and Kevin saw how troubled the taller teen was. "Except you never did. You didn't break. I did," he said quietly.

Kevin's eyebrows came together. "What do you mean?" The brunette stared at him. Irritated at the lack of response, Kevin crossed to stand in front of him. "Tell me why," he demanded.

The bully sagged and looked at the floor. "You're all I fucking think about. I want to be mean. You piss me off to no end. Another part of me wants to get to know you." He sounded like he hated to admit such a thing.

Kevin was surprised at the jock's words. He didn't hate the asshole, much as he wanted to. He cocked his arm back and punched the brunette in the arm. Edd stumbled and glared at him. He didn't move to strike again. "That was for slapping me." He shrugged. "If you want to get to know me, you're doing a shit job of it. I'm not really that hard to talk to." Might as well make the best of an unexpected situation.

Eddward rubbed his arm and nodded slowly. "I suppose."

The red-head watched Eddward for a long moment, heavy tension hanging in the air between them. "I forgive you. Just don't ever do it again."

Eddward's eyes widened in surprise. "I won't." He paused to study Kevin. "Why are you so quick to forgive me when I can't even begin to do so?"

He shrugged, smiling slightly. "Guess I believe even assholes need second chances sometimes."

The brunette moved to sit on his bed, letting his head hang to stare at his feet. "You should be furious with me, not forgiving me."

Kevin sat beside him. "I dunno. You're a pretty good kisser. Hard to be mad at the person who took your first kiss," he said conversationally, ears pink.

Eddward's head whipped around to look at him. "What?" His voice was choked.

Kevin raised a brow. "You kissed me. I'd never kissed anyone before. Can't really be mad at you right now."

The swim captain threw himself back on the bed, an arm over his eyes. "Fuck."

Kevin just looked at him. "You're being dramatic. Why?" he asked, poking Eddward's thigh.

He sighed. "I wouldn't have done it if I had known that…"

Kevin's confusion deepened. "Why not?"

Eddward sat up and took Kevin's face in his hands so he could meet the other's eyes. "Because… You and a part of your innocence are mine now."

"Wha—"

He was cut off by Eddward's mouth being pressed to his. It was just a pressing of lips until the brunette flicked his tongue over injured flesh. Kevin's eyes fluttered closed and he groaned. Eddward pulled away slowly, trying to forget the sound. He brushed a thumb over Kevin's lip. "You're mine now, little Minnow," he said, a slight smile curling his mouth.

_[D: Slightly mushy R!Edd? Yup. Do I care? Nope. I wrote it and I like it. Let me know what you lovelies think of it.]_


End file.
